


Aladdin lamp (Akihito and the perverted Jinn)

by sexyfantasy



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jinn(Genie), Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Wizard, fluff and humor (I hope so :) )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyfantasy/pseuds/sexyfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes the Jinn was a pervert and a manipulative one but was his pervert...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aladdin lamp (Akihito and the perverted Jinn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backtofive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/gifts).



> The characters in this fiction belong to sensei Yamane Ayano. Thank you :)
> 
> I have lot of fun with this one. My dear backtofive you came with an excellent idea :)  
> Beta by StarXNite. Thank you :)  
> Please enjoy.

"Stupid wizard!" cursed Akihito. "Stupid, stupid Wizard Sakazaki! He took my camera and now he is forcing me to go down this cave and get a lamp in return for my camera. I swear after I get the lamp and get my stuff back I will nail his ass, just watch me... he will be sorry he messed with me." Akihito continued ranting as he descended in to the cave. "I hope there are no bats in this cave I don't like bats." Said Akihito to himself. "They are okay creatures but they get tangled in my hair and it is a pain in the ass to get them out."

Finally reaching the bottom of the cave Akihito spotted an old rusted lamp that was placed on a stone pedestal.

"This must be the lamp that stupid wizard wants!!!... It's old and obsolete, nobody uses this type of lamp anymore. That stupid wizard never heard of flashlights???"

Akihito picked up the lamp and turned it around to see what was so special about. He scratched his head. It was just an ordinary old lamp, nothing fancy not even made of gold. He grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and started cleaning the lamp.

In the mean time inside the lamp, Asami was taking a relaxing bubble bath. He eliminated couple of nuisances that were creating problems inside his kingdom. Over the course of years Asami got bored and created his own kingdom, Sion. Inside the lamp he ruled the kingdom with an iron fist. A few idiots were going against him and creating problems, but that was like entertainment for the powerful Jinn.

Asami felt the entire penthouse shaking like an earthquake and he knew that someone was inside his cave and picked up the lamp. The powerful Jinn didn't like to be disturbed from the outside world and he was getting irritated.

"I swear if is an old geezer again asking for riches and nonsense I will put a bullet between his eyes." roared Asami and got out from the bath. He reached to grab a bath robe to put over his wet, naked body, when he felt the familiar rub on the lamp. There was no time to get dressed, he grabbed only his gun.

Akihito was rubbing the lamp, trying to get the shine back and remove the dust. The lamp started shaking in his little hands and he became scared and dropped it on the floor.  
The lamp fell with a loud thud and a cloud of smoke engulfed the cave. Akihito panicked and tried to run. But his legs felt like jelly and he falling on his butt hissing in pain. In the middle of the smoke stood a naked Jinn pointing a gun at him. He was immense with broad shoulders and a six pack to die for, with ebony hair and eyes like amber in fire. Akihito was speechless and so was the Jinn. Asami didn't expect that the intruder to be a kid. A beautiful specimen that the powerful Jinn hadn't see in ages. The frightened boy was looking at him with big beautiful blue eyes, hair like gold and his milky skin was complimented by the pouty ruby lips. Asami liked what he was seeing and immediately claimed the boy as his. Before he had the chance to say something they heard a voice coming from above.

"Hey punk, did you found the lamp? Give it to me, give me ,give me it's s mine, mine...Mwha Ha ha ha " yelled Sakazaki from the top of the cave.

Akihito opened his mouth to answer when the Jinn rushed over him and covered his mouth and dragged him inside the lamp.

"Hey what was that about?" shouted Akihito

Asami smirked and grabbed a Dunhill and lit it . "I don't do extra work kid."

"But... but... you are a Jinn. Is it not your job to grant wishes and do the work yourself ???" asked Akihito confused.

"I have subordinates to do the jobs for me, I have better things to do." ..."Now enough with the nonsense. What is your name kid and what you were doing in my cave?"

"I'm not a kid,I'm Takaba Akihito 23 years old, a photographer and the reason I was in your cave was because that stupid wizard took my camera and forced me to get the lamp. By the way where is the lamp?"

"You are inside the lamp Akihito, in my penthouse."

"Holy crap, you have a penthouse inside your lamp?"

"Not only a penthouse kitten I have an entire kingdom. Welcome to Sion Kingdom and I'm the ruler of it. My name is Asami Ryuichi."

"What kind of Jinn are you? You are not a normal one... are you?" asked Akihito more confused.

Asami loomed over Akihito and whispered in his ear in a seductive voice." I'm a special one Akihito" And a cloud of smoke engulf the both of them again.  
One minute Akihito was standing in the middle of the living room, the next he was in a bedroom laying flat on the bed with a gorgeous Jinn pounding and fucking the day light out of him.

"Hey...*Ahh* ... what are you... doing....???"Ouch that huuurrrttt you perverted Jinn...*Ahh...Ohh*... pull it out... it's too biggg" cried Akihito in pain and pleasure. He just realized that he had lost his virginity to a Jinn.

"What does it look like I'm doing Akihito? I'm having sex with you." answered Asami and continued thrusting into Akihito's sore little ass.

"But...*Ahh* I didn't...*Mmm* ask you... to do...*Ahh* this to meee...!!! cried Akihito between pants and moaning.

"I thought I hear you saying that you wish to have sex with me... kitten. And since I'm a Jinn it's my job to fulfill your wish my cute Akihito." Said Asami and thrust harder into his kitten.

"I...*Mmm*... didn't ask you...*Ahh* for this... you perverted Jinn...*Ahh*... you are lying...!!!

"Oops..."smirked Asami... "My bad kitten... I can swear I heard you saying that you want to have sex with me." Said Asami pretending of feeling guilty.

After finishing the sex marathon Akihito was cuddled in Asami big strong arms. He looked at him with his big sad blue baby eyes and pouted. He was feeling so conflicted. He liked Asami a lot. Yes the Jinn was a pervert and a manipulative one but he was his pervert and he didn't want to give the lamp to Sakazaki. That would mean the wizard will be Asami's new master and he will lose him forever. He didn't want that, but was no other way to get his camera back. Akihito sighed deeply.

"What's the matter kitten, why you look so sad all of a sudden?"

"If I don't return to the outside world I will never get my camera back." cried Akihito.

"Don't worry sweetheart I will get you a new camera... just ask."

"You don't understand Asami that camera is very special to me. My dad gave it to me before he died and I don't want to let it go, especially to that stupid wizard."

Asami picked up his phone and dialed .  
Two minutes later two guys showed up. One was blonde and look like a behemoth and the second one was a bit smaller, and he was wearing glasses.

"Kirishima, Suoh outside the cave is an idiot wizard waiting. Break his legs and retrieve Akihito's camera." Said Asami to the two subordinates in a deep baritone voice that gave Akihito shivers down his spine all the way to his little cock. "Dismissed."

"Hai Asami-sama."

Akihito felt so happy, he was getting his camera back and he didn't have to let go of Asami. Everything was perfect but something was missing. A thought crossed his mind and he climbed on top of Asami and straddled him. That action took Asami off guard and looked at the smiley face on his kitten.  
Akihito cupped Asami's face in his little hands and kissed his lips softly.

"Asami, you are my Jinn and I have two wishes for you to grant me."

'Here it comes' thought Asami little bit disappointed. More money, fame, powers, fancy cars... etc... etc... the usual. He was ready to grant the boy wishes anyway.

"Asami, my first wish is for you to be free. Never to be bound to the lamp and free to do what you want with no more masters. And my second wish is... I want you to move your kingdom Sion to the outside world. Can you do this for me?" asked Akihito with a smile.

Asami was completely and totally speechless. In thousands of years nobody even mentioned about his freedom and this little boy was granting his most desired wish... TO BE FREE.

"Your wish is my command Akihito, but before I grant your wish can you grant one of mine?." asked Asami and he was trying hard to cover his shacking voice. He was deeply touched by this sweet little boy.

"Yes of course. If I can I will, but I don't have powers like you."

"My wish doesn't require special powers Akihito. I want you to stay with me forever."

"That I can do." answered Akihito. And they lived happily ever after.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome :)


End file.
